Angel family ties
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Angel has 3 kids. Connor, Alison, And John. Angel has lost Alison to Holtz. But what happens when she returns from another dimension. warning: spanking Note: I stole Pyro from X Men and made him Angel's son. But it's not a cross over because Pyro is the only character I took. I think you will like who his mother is.


Family ties

Note : this is an AU story.

Summary : Angel finds out that he has another child besides for Connor and Alison. Pyro is Angel's son..why? Because I can?

Note: set in the same AU where Darla was pregnant with twins Alison and Connor. So Alison is in this but nothing else from that universe is in here. This storyline was inspired by a role play game I got going of facebook with my RP buddy who loves Pyro and thinks that Pyro and Connor would be great brothers so I am making it a story.

Note : I am stealing Pyro from X Men but I am not classifying this as a cross over cause I am only taking that one character. I will still work on my other stuff too but I wanted to get this started and see what people thought. Hope you like it.

Couple Pairing: Mention of Darla and Angel but Darla still dusts herself.

Other pairing: Angel and Kate.

Character include: Doyle (Why? Because I want him alive in this so therefore he is alive!)

Cordy

Gunn

Wesley

Kate

Fred

Pyro

and Angel

This starts from the end of episode Epiphany I'm not sure that's the name of it. If I'm right then that's the one where Kate is depressed and she almost drinks herself into oblivion but then Angel who just had sex with Darla runs over after seeing the error of his ways and tries to sober her up in the shower. But I'm adding a scene to it. Sorry if the episode name is wrong but hopefully you guys will get what episode I mean.

Warnings: Spankings of course.

Chapter One : The Missing moment

After kicking down the door to Kate's place Angel came in seeing Kate passed out on the floor he lifted her up heading to the shower and got in with her turning the shower on and held onto her as the water hit them both. Kate came too after a while on the water running on her and Angel just held onto her as she was now a little shocked and scared. Once she was sobered up Angel picked her up off her feet and laid her in her bed but her hands grabbed onto his shirt not wanting him to leave. He decided to lay down beside her figuring that she would fall asleep and then he would make sure she was alright and then leave. But Kate didn't go to sleep. In fact she let her feelings run away with her and kissed Angel. The man she hated. The man she loved. The man that she could hardly stand at times because he was above the law. The whole vampire thing. She could still remember overhearing that fight between Angel and Buffy after Faith had turned herself in. Buffy rubbed her new boyfriend in Angel's face bragging about how she had a new guy and that he was better then Angel was just to be a bitch. Then Angel had told her that he couldn't have that because he might go evil. Kate got the impression that the blonde was a bitter self centered bitch. Kate felt bad for Angel because his X had been so bitchy to him. And deep down she had always had a crush on him. And so she couldn't help herself. The alcohol giving her the courage to do this now. She leaned over to kiss him.

At first Angel was shocked and immediately separated them thinking that it wasn't a good idea seeing as he had come close to losing his soul when he and Darla had done it only hours before. Plus he wasn't sure he had those feelings for her. And it wasn't good for either of them to even try this. They were friends. But Kate was on him again in seconds. Kissing so passionately that Angel didn't feel like fighting it anymore. And so he gave in. Maybe it could be good for her. Help with her self esteem. It's not like he was in love with her. And the only way he would lose his soul was if he had sex with someone that he was truly in love with. And so maybe he could do this to help Kate. Nothing bad would happen. He returned the kisses now. He soon had them both undressed and was on top of Kate making love to her. Kate was so in love she almost couldn't believe that this was finally happening. She was finally having Angel. And it felt so right to her. What she wasn't aware of was that it was Angel's parting gift to her.

Angel cared for Kate. He cared for her so much that he had to get her out of LA. Away from him. Away from danger. She was safer if she left. And if seduction is what it would take to convince her of that then Angel was willing to do it. For her own good. And so he made passionate love to her. With sweet kisses and gentle caresses and powerful thrusts that went deep into her core. As if He could actually touch her soul. Kate came and then Angel came. And afterwords he held her gently to him. Murmuring sweet words. Then while she was still in her drunken state he talked her into leaving town. He gave her money and the next morning she was gone.

9 months later :

Darla had dusted herself to bring their child into the world. Angel had not even known that vampires could have children. They had thought it was only one baby but when Darla had turned to dust Angel was shocked to see not one boy as the sonogram had shown. But a boy AND a girl. A couple days after birth Angel named the children.

Connor Angel.

And Alison Angel...

Wolfram and Heart tried to come after the babies several times. Until Angel made it clear that they weren't allowed anywhere near his babies. Angel soon discovered that his daughter had powers. One of which was the cause of Wesley's desk catching on Fire. The fire burned a prophecy before Wesley could translate it. Later Angel found out that it was a false prophecy that would have caused a lot of problems for them.

When the twins were two months old Holtz tried to steal Connor. Angel was furious about this.

Then tragedy struck. One night when Angel was out with Doyle Wesley and Gunn fighting a monster the girls were at home with the babies. Fred had Alison in another room. She had just changed a diaper and put Alison in her crib and then something struck her head.

Fred fell to the ground. Knocked out.

Holtz came foreword seeing the baby girl. He had been after the boy. He wanted to boy. But he didn't have time to go look for the boy. And taking the little girl was just as good as taking the boy. Holtz picked up the baby and snuck out unnoticed by anyone.

When Angel returned to find his daughter gone and Fred crying because she was missing Angel was enraged and went searching for Holtz.

He found him through Lilah. Lilah was trying to talk to Holtz and convince him to give Alison over to her. But Holtz wasn't alone. There was a red head named Justine that was trying to help him. She had said a spell to open a portal to another dimension. No one knew the name of the dimension and just as Angel lunged at Holtz trying to grab his daughter the crazy vengeful man jumped into the portal and the portal automatically closed itself after that. Everyone left leaving Angel who was now on the ground suffering with his grief as his daughter had just been stolen from him.

Angel pulled himself together and went home telling everyone what happened and then Wesley tried to figure out what dimension had been opened but they had no luck. A couple weeks later and still nothing. Angel was left with only one option. He had to give up. They weren't going to get her back.

A week after that Angel and the gang were in the lobby talking when suddenly they heard Kate.

"Hello Angel." Kate said as she walked in the door.

Angel was stunned at hearing Kate and he turned and then his mouth dropped open as he saw her bulging belly. She was pregnant?

"Your pregnant?" It was the first thing he could think to say as he could clearly see that she was. He could also see that she was pale and weak. She looked like she wasn't in good shape.

Kate who couldn't seem to keep any amount of energy lately stumbled over to the couch to have a seat placing a hand on her belly. Breathing heavily as if she had just run a mile.

Angel went over worried he sat next to her "Kate? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Angel...I'm a little scared. This baby..it's like it's draining my energy. I thought maybe you could help me figure out what it's doing to me." Kate said then noticed baby Connor in Cordelia's arms "Cute baby." she said.

"Actually Kate...That's Connor...He's my son. He has...Had a sister. Alison. She was taken to another dimension. She trapped there." Angel said then changed the subject "So how did this happen?" Angel asked of the pregnancy.

Kate eyed him "Don't you remember?" Kate asked hoping that that was answer enough.

"Oh don't tell me that you boned her too." Cordy scoffed.

Angel was stunned for a moment. "But that was the same night that me and Darla...How late are you?" Angel asked knowing that the baby was late in coming because Connor was almost three months old.

"Three months late. The doctor said it's growing slower then any baby he's ever seen." Kate said.

"wow. Poor Kate. So this is Angel's baby too?" Fred asked not having met Kate before.

Kate nodded giving her a look of are you kidding me "Yes." she said slowly.

"Okay so your three months late because the baby is growing at a slow rate? So is the baby draining you of your energy then?" Fred asked.

"Hey." Kate said offended "Don't make it sound like he's bad. He's a good boy. No matter what he's doing to me he's not doing it on purpose." Kate said.

Angel placed a hand on her back "Calm down Kate I'm sure that's not what Fred meant. She's just asking a question. And it's a good question. You look really weak Kate. I'm worried about you." Angel said though he also wondered why she hadn't called and told him about this when she found out.

Angel was suddenly struck with the reality that he was going to be a father. Again. Connor was gonna have a younger brother. Angel just hoped that Kate would make it through the labor. From the look of her she was really weak. Darla hadn't lived to see Connor or Alison be born. So Angel was hoping that Kate would survive this. Angel didn't know what he would do if Kate died. She was one of his closest friends. And that night when they had made love things had changed. Angel had realized too late that yes he actually did love Kate in a way.

"I know...I do feel weak. Even after I eat I don't keep any energy for long. I think the baby is almost fully grown now. He should be ready to come out soon." Kate said hopefully.

After talking about it Kate was tired and wanted to sleep. Angel let her have his own bed to sleep on.

Then he went to pick up Connor who wanted his daddy. Angel held the baby in his arms while rocking him and bouncing him on his hip to get him to stop fussing. Connor was more difficult to handle now that Alison was gone. Connor felt the loss in a way that none of the adults couldn't understand.

Not too long after that Kate's water broke and she went into labor.

Angel rushed to the hospital with her and then Kate requested that Angel be allowed in the room.

Doyle was currently holding Connor and so Angel went to help Kate deliver their baby.

The baby came out a boy. Whom Kate wanted to be named John. Angel smiled taking the baby and then Kate began to lose her life. Angel handed the baby over to a nurse going over to Kate and he was a bit panicked "Kate...Kate hold on." Angel begged not wanting her to die. It would really be too much for him to handle.

Then Kate died. But moments later the doctors were able to bring her back and Angel was so relieved that he kissed her right there. Then he regretted doing it. He was grateful that she was alive. But he still shouldn't have kissed her.

The nurse showed him his baby again and Angel tried to figure out how they were going to do this. Would Kate be willing to stay at the hotel? Would she want to take their son and leave? Whatever Kate wanted to do Angel would let her do it. He wouldn't force anything on her.

The next morning Angel visited Kate in the hospital after visited John in the baby nursury.

"Hey..How are you?" Angel asked.

Kate smiled "Happy. He's so beautiful." Kate said.

Angel smiled "Yeah..he is."

"Just like you." Kate said.

Angel lost the smile "So...what are we gonna do about this?" he asked.

Kate thought about that "I don't know. I wasn't gonna stay..but now I think that it would be best if I did. He's gonna need his father Angel. It wouldn't be right for him to never know you. To never know Connor. I'm really sorry about Alison. And I know he won't replace her. But maybe he can help you keep busy. Maybe I could live at the hotel or something. Or live nearby and have you take care of him half the time and me the other half. It just depends on what would make you more comfortable. I know it would be awkward for me to move in. for both of us I mean." Kate said.

"Yeah." Angel agreed with a nod. "Maybe it would just be better for you to move in. it would be less of a hassle then having to commute him back and forth." Angel said honestly.

Kate was surprised at that "That's going to complicate things Angel. You already know how I feel about you. And what we did that night." Kate said.

"That's not gonna happen again. I care about you Kate. I really do. And because of that I can never allow myself to fall for you. I can't do it. Because I will lose my soul and turn evil. So it's better if we just remain friends. Our son can be our only connection. I need you to understand that I can't let myself hurt you." Angel said.

Kate understood all too well. She had done research on his evil past. But it would still be hard on her to be living with him and knowing that she loved him and yet never being able to make love again.

"Okay..I understand. I'll move into one of the rooms." Kate said.

By the next night it was done.

Over the next several years Kate, Angel and the gang raised Connor and John.

Then one evening after fighting a demon a portal opened and a teen girl fell out of it.

She had long brown hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a black tank top and leather pant. She had a sword and she looked shocked when she saw everyone.

"Okay who are you and where did you come from?" Gunn asked.

Alison stared in shock but finally found the words to say "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here. I think this is the past. I'm from the future." she said not quite sure that she should tell them her name yet.

She began to wonder how she was going to do this. Her past self would return soon and then they would be able to tell just by the similar looks between the two.

Alison decided that she was going to help Angel and his gang. At least until her past self showed up.

Then her plan would change.

She had meant to come back in time. But she hadn't meant to come this far back. She was early. At least two weeks early. Connor and John were about 13 now. So in about a week or so her past self would return. But how was she suppose to hide the fact that she was Alison from everyone?

TBC

Next Time : Past Alison returns...her mission? To destroy her father.

I know it wasn't long and it was kinda strange but I was only setting the story up with this chapter. It will get better later.


End file.
